Metal Gear Solid: Fan Questions
by The Legendary Warrior-Link
Summary: As fans of Metal Gear Solid post whatever questions you want to be answered in your reviews. I hope you enjoy this as I have wanted to this for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Metal Gear. Hideo Kojima deserves that honor.

Post what ever questions you want to any character in the Metal Gear Solid series and I will post an appropriate answer for you through them.

I have always wanted to make something like this so I hope you enjoy it.

Guidelines below:

I would prefer that you not post anonymously so please do post your review logged in or if you feel like it with your real name.

So it should look like this: To (insert character here): (Insert question here)

Also if you want to ask more then one character a question then skip a line between each person please!


	2. Chapter 2

**From Mitzuki **

** To Solid Snake: First off I want to say that you are awesome. Can you teach me CQC?**

Solid Snake: Thanks for the complement I try my best in that department.

As for the CQC I would be happy to teach you but be forewarned that it is no easy course; are you sure your physical endurance is great enough to handle the rather harsh training requirements that it takes to master CQC?

**To Vamp: What's with the knives? Knife fetish? Knife collection? Oh did you know that Liquid Ocelot was the one who murder Scott Dolph?**

Vamp: I don't really know how to explain it I have just always been a fan of knives, but even more than that I believe it may be partly due to the fact that during my early days as a soldier I heard legends of the infamous Big Boss and his use of knives on the battlefield, I even went through a few of said man's CQC courses and my fascination with using them in battle simply grew from there.

Yes I did know that but I couldn't blame Ocelot for the death of the Scott Dolph as it was Liquid who was in control at the time of his death.

**To Sunny: Aren't you cute little girl.**

Sunny: Thanks for the complement I would like to think it has mostly to do with the fact that I had such a beautiful mother that I am so quote on quote 'cute'.

**To Drebin: What's with the monkey?**

Drebin: He sure is a cute little guy isn't he?

As for how I found him that is a bit of a complicated yet funny story... I was busy inspecting my fire-arms for my business one day and I happened to have a soda on me at the time as well. So the strangest thing happens, this monkey appears out of seemingly nowhere and stole my soda, I felt somewhat angered at first, especially since he went on to drink it in front of me, but the monkey had something else in his hand that got my attention fairly quickly… a gun. I paused in fear of him misfiring it but I soon realized that it was empty and he did the most amazing thing afterwards… he reloaded it with a clip that happened to be nearby.

From there I simply knew that what I had here was no mere monkey so I took him in and I even picked him up in a welcoming manner to seal the deal. Though since he had also drank my soda he burped in my face when I picked him up.

Yep that monkey of mine sure is a character… and yet I could never ask for a better partner.

**From Aly: **

**To Snake: Why are you so badass?**

Snake: It comes naturally if I do say so myself. It is not something someone can simply gain.

--

Author's Note: Thanks for the rather quick and excellent reviews. Keep it up so that I can continue answering these so-far awesome questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Mitzuki**

**To Big Boss: How does it feel to get owned by one of your clones?**

Big Boss: Can't say it feels good. Especially if you consider how I was killed... Damn you would think I would have seen that flame coming my way (puts hand on his fore-head in embarrassment).

Though I do have to hand it to my 'son' Snake, he really was resourceful with what he had, with a can of hairspray and a cigarette lighter he made a make-shift flamethrower that he used to burn me to death. Can't say I feel particularly happy about that, in fact I can say that I am pretty damn embarrassed since everyone in the afterlife won't let the issue go and keep on rubbing it in my face, which I CQC their ass to the ground in response, but I do feel a sense of pride in knowing that it was my 'son' that beat me, he really is a chip off his old block.

Now if only Liquid could be more like him and do his father's legacy and name some justice...

**To Solid Snake: Why don't you quit smoking? You should know that smoking is bad for your health.**

Solid Snake: So is war and yet I have done that my whole life.

**To Vamp: Why do you walk around half dressed?**

Vamp: I don't know how to describe it there is a certain sense of freedom that I get from doing it. You should try it out yourself sometime.

**To Otacon: Why do you like anime? Did you know that chickens can fly?**

Otacon: If you watched as much as I do you would understand why. It is one of the most interesting, action-packed and lively sources of entertainment in my opinion, I can't really describe why I like it but I damn-well know I could show you.

As for the latter question; yes I did know that chickens can fly. The only thing is that their flying is nothing to write home about, they can't fly too high nor can they maintain said flight for any substantial amount of time.

**To Raiden: What's with the exoskeleton suit?**

Raiden: It is somewhat of a blur to me, but what I can remember (I know I will never forget it in fact) is Vamp and a number of soldiers invading my house, I told Rose to take our child and run while I dealt with them and she did just that. I barely managed to fend them off with the weapons that I had with me but I did a good job despite the odds, unfortunately my winning streak is ended when Vamp manages to throw a knife into my chest and as I collapse the last things I hear are the sound of a defining explosion and the screams of my family before the darkness consumes my vision. The next thing I know I am awake and barely alive in a lab. Somehow the organization (Tokugawa Heavy Industries if I remember correctly...) that found me managed to salvage what was left of my body.

My legs and arms were completely missing (the doctors told me that they were of no use to me since they were paralyzed and were so infected that I would have died had they kept them on my body) and my torso was a bloody and scarred mess, I was strapped to a complicated looking life-support system and the doctors that were over-seeing my health told me that I would never be able to lead a normal life ever again. They did however mention to me that they had a special operation in mind that would allow me to be mobile again, and I agreed even though I didn't know completely what they had in mind. I went into surgery soon after and the next thing I remember I am strapped onto a platform and I almost immediately noticed that I have arms and legs again much to my amazement.

I was so excited in fact that I got off the platform and started moving around... however as I looked around I noticed my reflection in a mirror that happened to be there, I could see my face was normal, but my body was completely metallic. The doctors soon arrived and informed me that they had turned me into a cyborg to save my rapidly fading life and that the only human parts remaining were my head and my spine since everything else was rendered useless. I asked them why they would do that for me but their only answer was that there was going to be a number of events in the future that they felt I was needed for. And how right they were...

Here I am now facing down Liquid Ocelot's army and protecting Snake in the aged and decrepit form he now takes. I plan to not fail in stopping Liquid in his conquest for both the sake of the world and to honor the memory of the family both he and Vamp took from me...

**To Liquid: How do you feel when you found out that you received the recessive genes of the Big Boss?**

Liquid: It infuriated me! The only thing that I could think about was how much I hated my father for choosing me to be the inferior one the son to be denied his father's legacy. It wasn't my father that made the decision to make my genes inferior per say, but he certainly showed how much he agreed with the scientists that cloned me from his genes by rubbing it in my face how 'superior' my brother Solid Snake was in comparison to me that I was worthless as a soldier by both my father's and my brother's standards. My hatred for my father is so great that I really wish it would have been me to have killed Big Boss instead of my brother Solid Snake.

**To Laughing Octopus: Why do they call you laughing Octopus?**

Laughing Octopus: (Laughs insanely in response).


	4. Chapter 4

From Bigfox

**To Author: I have not done this in forever... In fact I abandoned it altogether...**

Author: Sorry to hear that, I myself have always been interested in these types of fan-fictions. I get a certain thrill out of seeing the perspective of the author come to life through the characters, if you know what I am talking about that is...

**To Beauty and the Beast Unit: Are any of you available? And please no screaming, howling, laughing, etc. Respond in English please...**

Beauty and the Beast Unit: Technically speaking yes we are, in the sense that we could go out and do something if we wanted to... but we don't know if you are into doing it with women whom are now more machine than human... there could be complications if you know what we are saying.

**To Snake: You should have asked Meryl out man... she has gotten REALLY HOT! Do you ever regret leaving her?**

Snake: Me and Meryl had something very special and I cherished the times I spent with her. But there was one major conflict between us that made us break up. I couldn't give up war, especially with the threat of Metal Gear looming over the world thanks to Ocelot leaking the plans for REX across the black market, it had become a part of me and it still is, in contrast to Meryl's wish of wanting us to live in peace together. My duty to stop Metal Gear and my craving for war eventually got in the way of our relationship and well...

Ultimately it got so bad that she gave me an ultimatum, either I would choose war or I would choose her. And seeing as how you never saw Meryl during the events of the Tanker incident or the Big Shell incident you figured out which I chose. Sometimes I do regret it but someone needed to fight the threat of Metal Gear, a weapon that has been solidified into my family's history thanks to Big Boss and Liquid, I must atone for what that legacy has brought the world.

**To Meryl: You are hot...are you available? (Sorry Snake, but you're old... and can't reproduce anyway... HAHAHAHA!)**

Meryl: No. Me and Snake had something special that I have not been able to let go of yet... I don't really know how to completely explain it and in my heart I know I can't be with any other man until I have sorted these feelings out.

As for Snake's aged appearance, I may have been a little surprised at first but I could still see the eyes of the man I fell in love with at Shadow Moses looking back at me. Some things may have changed somewhat since then but my feelings amazingly have not, there is still some form of a connection that I share with that man.

By the way thanks for the complement on my looks.

**To Roy Cambell: Your niece is hot. I'm asking her out!**

Roy Campbell: ... (makes plots in his head to keep this hormone-crazed man from his niece).

**To The Boss: I have nothing but respect for you. Just tell me one thing...you let Jack win... didn't you?**

The Boss: Why would you think that way? There are several factors to consider about my and Jack's fight.

1) There was a bomb-raid about to occur after ten minutes had passed. There is no way I would have been able to escape such an explosion unless I gave it my all and finished him off as soon as possible, and it was likewise for Jack. If either of us had held back we would have been finished by that explosion.

2) After all that Jack had been through it would have been an insult to not only him, but to all of the comrades of mine who had given it their all against him and lost. There is no way I could insult Jack or the memory of my trusted friends like that.

3) There were actually a few moments before my and Jack's final battle occurred where he could have gained the upper-hand and bested me but hesitated due to his emotional attachment to me, which as you saw I took full advantage of. During our final battle however he had to let all of that go, with all of his heart he HAD to want me to to lose, he had to want to be the winner... he had to want me to die or else he wouldn't have been able to go through with it.

Jack always had the skills to beat me, I have always had faith in his skills as a soldier, he just didn't have the heart to go through with it, only until he finally excepted the fact that I had to die for his mission to be a complete success could he finally defeat me, and with that new resolve I saw in his eyes I knew that I had to give it my all against him.

When you take all of that into account I can assure you that I did not hold back in my fight with Jack, he rightfully earned the title of Big Boss when he overcame me The Boss.

**To Old FOX-HOUND: You guys are freaks. Your response?**

Old FOX-HOUND: We like to call them 'special' talents.

From Frank Hunter

**To Fatman: Does drinking wine impair your ability to roller blade at all? Do you think you might have defeated Raiden if you had not been SUI (Skating Under the Influence)?**

Fatman: No not at all, in fact for me it actually enhances the experience of roller-blading. As for that Raiden kid beating me... he just got lucky (crosses arms in contempt).

**To Gray Fox: What was the last thought that went through your mind before Metal Gear REX completely crushed you?**

Gray Fox: "After Zanzibar Land I was taken from the battlefield left neither truly alive nor truly dead. An undying shadow in a world of light. But soon... soon it will all finally end..."

"Snake... We're not tools of the government or anyone else! Fighting may have been the only thing... the ONLY thing I was good at... but at least I always fought for what I truly believed in. Snake... farewell."

As evidenced by the above quotes I believe what was going through my mind was rather clear, the closure of death and of my friend Solid Snake. Those things were all that I had in my existence as a Cyborg Ninja my rivalry with Snake and my death, which I was hoping that Snake would cause since it was was him that defeated me once before, freedom from my existence as a faceless shadow, a ghost I wanted nothing more than to end it all.

That may seem like the coward's way out but the painful existence that I had in that state is something I don't know how to describe. I needed a special brand of medicine to prevent me from "losing myself" and of course to help my body continue accepting the cyborg suit that it was encased in, eventually without that medicine my body would have put simply have broken down and died, so my death was inevitable either way. And that medicine wouldn't last forever so I needed a way to simply end it all lest my pain continue and which I found under the foot of REX.

As for why I protected Snake... At one point he was my best friend. There is no reason to end a friendship over war as he once told Naomi... Ah that reminds me. I also needed to someone to tell Naomi the truth of what I had done to become her brother and Snake seemed like a fitting candidate at the time given the fact that Naomi did what she did to Snake for my sake. So I did have somewhat of an alternate motive but overall it was to protect the man that I still held as my friend, and friends are there to help you when they need it and Snake clearly needed it since he would have been smashed into a little greasy spot on the ground had I not gotten involved.

So I died knowing that I had saved Snake and my sister Naomi. And that was fitting enough closure for me...

**To Revolver Ocelot: Serious question: John Wayne or Clint Eastwood?**

Revolver Ocelot: The latter Clint Eastwood, we both have a thing for 'powerful' hand-guns, I thought you would have figured that out from the whole "greatest hand-gun ever made" speech I gave to Solid Snake.

**To The Running Man: You have what is probably the worst code name in the entire series. If you had the opportunity to pick it again, what more original code name would you would select?**

Running Man: I always thought that my codename fitted me. I mean I was one of the fastest moving men in the world; wouldn't Running Man then apply rather nicely to my talents?

So to answer your question, no I would not change my codename if I had the chance. Besides what good would that do me? I would still be dead anyway.

From Mitzuki Suri

**To Solid Snake: What would do if you found yourself trapped in room that is filled with twenty enemies with one single clip of ammo for your gun and a chaff grenade? Did I forget to mention that there is no place to hide? Why do you like boxes so much? Have a collection of them?**

Solid Snake: Surrender, not even I am invincible. Sure I could take down a few but if there is nowhere for me to hide then the effort of killing them would be in vain since I would be wide open for detection. And for the single chaff grenade that I would have it would only be good for a limited period of time in knocking out their equipment, radios in particular, so I would have to act fast and throw them to the ground or shoot them silently before the effect wore off.

Needless enough to say I would be at an extreme disadvantage in that situation with a minimum chance of surviving such an encounter.

**To Otacon: About Emma...I feel your pain (clings to Otacon and cries).**

Otacon: Unless you have lost a sister too, I can't imagine how you would completely understand what I am going through, but in any case thanks for the sentiment... it means a lot to me.

**To Vamp: What happen if you entered a room and was greeted by a hail of bullets from the enemies? What would happen if you were told that they, the Patriots, got a hold of your deceased sister's DNA and successfully created a clone from it?**

Vamp: I would survive. As I told Raiden, I am "immortal". Besides with my speed I doubt that any of my ambushers bullets would even connect with me.

As for the family I lost during that church bombing all those years ago... I cherish the memories I had with my family but that is a thing of the past and something I have long since tried my best let go of, but if the Patriots were to try to bring the dead back among the living then I would do everything in my power to destroy the creation that they made to mock me and the memory of my family. The Patriots are truly a soulless organization and I would expect nothing less from them than something of that evil magnitude

**To Raiden: What would do you do if you were told that there was a ninja that is far better than you?**

Raiden: I never claimed to be the best ninja there ever was, so I would get over it relatively quickly. Besides if you are referring to Gray Fox like how I think you are then I think you would be surprised to find out that there are actually a number of ways that the two of us relate even if the man is long dead in my day.

1) Both of us lost our parents.

2) Both of us served in a war as child soldiers.

3) Both of us have silver/gray hair.

4) Both of us served in FOXHOUND.

5) Both of us have/had Solid Snake as a friend, albeit I can imagine Fox's connection was far greater than mine to said man.

5) Both of us had a woman that we had fallen in love with... only to lose them.

6) And ultimately both of us became Cyborg Ninjas in the latter years of our lives.

7) And ultimately both of us will have died knowing that we protected our friend Solid Snake with all we had.

I found all of this out when I asked Solid Snake personally about Gray Fox. After telling me all of this he said to me, "You know what kid? If I didn't know any better I would say that Gray Fox was standing before me right now. I don't really know why but for some reason you really remind me of him, hell you even went through a lot of the same things as him now that I take the time to think about it, I can't really explain it but now that I think about it I get the same vibe off of you that I did from him." and seeing how the two of those soldiers were once best of friends in FOXHOUND I took what Snake said to me to heart.

**To Liquid: You suck. Your thoughts?**

Liquid: I think that I am going to hunt you down and kill you.

**To Drebin: Can that monkey drive?**

Drebin: Among other things yes.

--

Author's Note: Sorry for updating so late. I had to think about these excellent questions long and hard so that I could likewise give them an excellent response and I hope you are all satisfied with what I had to say.


End file.
